


Loss 2

by crowtaka



Category: Undertale (Video Game), モブサイコ100 | Mob Psycho 100
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Explosions, Incels - Freeform, M/M, Making Out, Minecraft TNT, but not like. graphically, champion of feminists!mob, discussion of menstruation, everyone is ooc, feminist!junkrat, feminist!reigen, feminist!sans, incel!shimazaki, just the concept, my immortal! shimazaki, part 2 bitch, teacher!junkrat, you saw the feminist!junkrat tag you know where this is going
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-28 18:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19399549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowtaka/pseuds/crowtaka
Summary: The adventure continues in this "Loss" sequel. Ryo Shimazaki (Mob Psycho 100), Sans (Undertale), and Junkrat (Overwatch) face an explosion by Junkrat's TNT on the peaceful college campus of Salt City. While Sans and Junkrat fuck off on Sans' bicycle, Shimazaki teleports to Spirits and Such Consulting Offices in search of Dimple. Only with the Incel master's help will Shimazaki survive when the feminist Reigen Arataka (Mob Psycho 100) of the Spirits and Such Consulting Offices tries to stop but ultimately beckons him into the ultimate duel with Shigeo Kageyama (Mob Psycho 100).





	1. A Beautiful Normie Day

**Author's Note:**

> so this is like the bastard brother sequel to loss. that means its more of a shitshow than ever before and also new characters. have fun

Shimazaki woke up to the sound of birds twittering.

"The fuck?" he mumbled, slowly removing the grease beauty mask from his face, which he always wore before sleeping to ensure that his face would be greasy and slippery as the rest of his incel body. Shimazaki wasn't used to hearing birds singing and frolicking when he woke up. It was more the sound of Sans playing a loud tuba into his face, and then the sounds of bones rattling as Shimazaki yote him off of the bed. Yet he was hearing them. Thinking this strange, he sat up on his bed, and took out his phone, activating Siri. 

"Hey Siri? What time is it right now?" he asked, voice still raspy from his nightly incel rant stream on his Youtube channel, where he discussed things like politics, current events, pop culture, and more, always shamelessly copying the opinions of the top posts he saw in the 4chan incel thread that day. 

"It is 9 PM," Siri said.

"SHIT!" shouted Shimazaki, yeeting himself off the bed and scrambling onto the floor. He quickly stood up, T-posed, and teleported straight out of his MCR pajamas and straight into the clothes he had propped up and sunken into the tub of Vaseline in his bathroom, for maximum slippery greasiness. He quickly slicked back his damp hair for his signature douchebag hairstyle, and then T-posed again, teleporting downstairs this time. He instinctively reached to the counter next to him to grab his keys and a piece of toast that Sans always left for him, grabbed his black leather bag with all his Braille textbooks, and shuck on his black combat boots, making sure they carefully fit over his pink fishnets. He T-posed one final time, and then teleported to the front of his university. He could feel snow and rain on his incel vampire-like skin, and concluded there was no sun, which he was very happy about. He sensed a couple of prep-like auras nearby, staring at him. He put up his middle finger in their general direction, and walked inside.

Shimazaki banged open the door of his 8 PM class for dramatic effect, scaring the few university students who had been seated next to it. He walked into the silent room, his black combat boots tapping on the floor the only sound in the space. The professor was the only one who broke the silence, greeting Shimazaki with a chipper,

"Well, that's a fine how-do-you-do! G'day, mate."

Shimazaki smirked, and teleported into his usual seat, right next to Sans. The professor then went back to his lecture, continuing the anecdote he had been telling earlier. 

"So anyway, I jumped to her defense, yelling, 'DON'T YOU SEE SHE IS ON HER PERIOD YOU GOTTA BE NICE YOU ANIMAL-"

"Heh. What'd I miss?" Shimazaki whispered, shoving Sans in the ribcage. 

"Not much. This class was actually pretty peaceful before you showed up with your dipshittery," Sans deadpanned. 

"Well, excuse me," Shimazaki scoffed, taking out his makeup kit from his bag and applying white foundation on his face, having a hard time with how greasy his general visage was. "Some people are trying to spread THE TRUTH in this normie beta world."

Sans sighed, the air rattling through his bones. He took out a hot dog from his back pocket and threw it at Shimazaki. It bounced off his shoulder and into the back aisle. The professor still didn't notice any of this. 

"You know we ARE in a feminist theory class right? It'd be nice if you made an effort to not act like such a Redditor and listen to what the professor's saying. Asshole."

"Right back at you, fuckface," Shimazaki retorted. "I know you don't actually listen to anything he's saying and just sleep during this class. You're no better than the meninist that I am. Even worse, maybe."

Sans' right eye started glowing menacingly, and faint music could be heard coming from somewhere. He grinned, his teeth scritching and scratching as they reassembled themselves to form his expression. 

"You sure you want to be talkin' like that in here, bro?"

Shimazaki smirked like a Dreamworks mascot, applying black lipstick, smearing it everywhere because his face was slippery as hell and also he can't look in a mirror because he is blind. 

"Why not? Are you repressing my freedom of speech? Like a typical SJ-"

Sans tackled him, his eye lit with blue fire, the music overpowering the entire room, and they violently started making out. 

Professor Junkrat sighed, getting up from his seat. This hadn't been the first time this had happened in his classroom.

"Damnit. Here we go."

He walked up the stairs to their seats, his peg leg clanking along the way, lugging some Minecraft TNT with him. Students saw it and started screaming, running out of the room in a mass frenzy. He sighed again as he set it up next to the oblivious two, and took out a match, striking it on his leg so it started burning. 

"Okay, ya dipsticks! Get ready for a shock! KABOOM!"

The TNT exploded violently, and the three were knocked back, as the entire room blew up, chairs and desks violently flinging everywhere. 

As the dust finally cleared, the only thing Shimazaki could hear was a loud ringing in his head. He couldn't get up, his whole body feeling too numb. He wanted to make some witty joke about it being like that one time he got beaten up by Reigen, but as a proud incel, he didn't want to admit out loud that he had gotten beaten up by a feminist. Also, he couldn't produce any sounds with his vocal chords at all. He couldn't move a single muscle in his body. Everything hurt too much. So he lay there, pitifully, like a normie beta.

He heard Sans near him, complaining.

"God FUCKING damn it, am I getting hospitalized in this one too??? Fucking hell."

He wondered how Sans could talk at a time like this. Then he remembered Sans was a walking, talking skeleton, so he dropped the inquiry out of his mind. 

Professor Junkrat rose out of the rubble, reveling in the chaos and destruction. He took a look at the smoke and debris around him, some of it lit on fire. He grinned.

"Electrifying! Now that's what I call an explosion!"

Shimazaki heard Sans walk towards him, his bones clacking against the rubble. He felt his aura over him, and braced himself for the merciless verbal beating that was gonna come next.

"Heh. Bro, why are you lying down on the ground? Can't even handle a bit of TNT? A bit of an explosion, bro? A bit of detonation, my broseph? . . . Bro, that sort of almost makes you look like a normie beta. Oh wait . . ."

Shimazaki wanted to grit his teeth, but even his face muscles didn't want to move. So he just kept lying there.

"Bro, can't believe you're a normie beta. Heh. What are you gonna tell your incel followers on your incel channel now, dumbass? That you've gone over to the normie side like some sort of fucking normie? Bro? Look, Professor Junkrat's up, and EVERYBODY knows he's the biggest beta cuck of them all, bro. So if you can't get up . . . does that make YOU the biggest beta cuck then, bro?"

Professor Junkrat dusted himself off, and walked over to the two, ignoring Shimazaki's pain both from the explosion and Sans' bullying to lecture them both.

"YOO WHEN GIRLS PMS BEFORE THEIR PERIOD THEY HAVE MOOD SWINGS BECAUSE TESTOSTERONE IS ADDED TO THEIR SYSTEM THAT MAKES THEM ACT MORE RASHLY AND HEATED. FOR THE RECORD, NO MAN EVER SHOULD BE MAKING CHOICES CAUSE WE'RE FILLED WITH THAT JUNK. NOW, I KNOW YOU'RE BOTH GROWING YOUNG 30-40 YEAR OLD BOYS, BUT IF YOU COULD JUST CONTROL YOURSELVES FOR ONE MOMENT IN MY CLASSROOM, WE WOULDN'T HAVE THIS DILEMMA NOW, WOULD WE? I'M FUCKIN CRAZY, WHAT'RE YOUR EXCUSE?"

Sans and Shimazaki stared at him. Well, Shimazaki tried to. After a moment, Sans started clapping slowly, bones knocking against each other, grinning again.

"I'm proud of you my little feminist," he rattled.

Then they both just stared at Shimazaki like, "yeah man, yo?"

Then Shimazaki, out of pure confusion and exhaustion, passed out.


	2. The Incels Strike

Shimazaki woke up. Sans and Professor Junkrat had already left 2 hours ago, riding Sans' bike that he had taken out of his back pocket. Shimazaki knew this had happened, because this incident had been repeating for the past 5 weeks. He couldn't take it anymore. He was about to snap. He knew what he had to do.

Shimazaki struggled, but managed, in his prone state, to get both his arms to stick straight out to either side. He focused on all this psychic energy he had, and, completing the T-pose, teleported himself to the Spirits and Such Consultation Office. 

* * *

"FUCK SHIT," was the first thing that came out of Dimple's mouth as Shimazaki materialized on the floor below him.

Luckily no one else was in the office at the time, so Dimple didn't immediately get sent to the netherworlds for uttering such foul, wicked words before Mob's ears. Shimazaki smirked.

"Heh. Lucky that no one's in the office right now so you don't immediately get sent to the netherworlds for uttering such foul, wicked words before Mob's ears," he hissed.

"It's been a while since you came here," said Dimple, choosing to ignore Shimazaki's taunt and materializing legs so he could sit on Reigen's desk condescendingly, looming over him. 

"Yeah, I've been busy lately," said Shimazaki. "Sorry for neglecting my Incel training, Master Dimple."

Dimple sighed.

"You really have, haven't you? I was planning at least five lessons on the incel influence on Facebook, you know? I had this whole Powerpoint presentation ready and everything. I set up a Facebook account too, so we could interact and delve into the space for real, so we could directly see the roots of incelery on the site and identify how to make them flourish. We were even going to try and convert a couple of users. It was going to be beautiful. Such a productive session. But you haven't come around in . . . what, the past 2 months? What in the world have you been up to?"

"Well, it's just my boyfriend, Sans," said Shimazaki. "Usually he isn't such a little bitch about me going for my incel training, but ever since we've taken Professor Junkrat's class, he's just been so persistent in me not going. I'm not gonna let him control me anymore, though. Sans is a normie. I'll never let myself be controlled by someone like that ever again."

"That's good of you," said Dimple. "Alienating yourself from your relationships is a very crucial part of becoming an incel. I'm proud of how far you've come, Shimazaki."

"Thanks," he said. ". . . But yeah, sorry for not coming."

"It's . . . fine," Dimple said. "But also? On god, what the hell are you wearing?"

"Oh this?" Shimazaki sang, pleased that someone had finally commented on his god-horrendous outfit. "This is the new Gucci line. Took inspiration from Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way. The designer was a huge fan of the wardrobe of that fanfic."

"Well, I know you're blind, so you can't see yourself, but you look like a cross between a goddamn dumpster fire and the entire Halloween section of Home Depot."

"That's what I was going for."

"Great. Just like I taught you. Your training has served you well, Shimazaki."

"Thanks, Master Dimple."

"You're welcome, my fellow brother incel."

"What the hell did you just call him," said Reigen, opening the door to his own office.

"Oh!" said Dimple, immediately trying to act like Shimazaki wasn't in the room in a casual, lighthearted way, much like your uncle does when you are a small child and you catch him smoking a vape out in the church backlot during Cousin Anne's second wedding that year. "Hey there, my good . . . old . . . friend?"

"If you ever call me that again, I'll get Mob to exterminate you for real," said Reigen, casually taking out a gun from his suitcase. He pointed it at Shimazaki, who was still on the floor. "Now what the fuck are you doing here, you little greasy mole bitch?"

"Ouch," said Shimazaki. "Calling people names is bad."

"Look, I want you out of here in 10 seconds or less. I'm not kidding around. You better get the fuck out of here before I shoot."

"Woah, woah!" said Shimazaki, trying not to sound alarmed but sounding alarmed anyway. "I'm just here to meet with my master!"

"W-what?" said Reigen.

"Yeah? Dimple? Master Dimple?" said Shimazaki, as Dimple started to fake smile. "He's been teaching me the path of the incel."

"You've been teaching him WHAT?!" shouted Reigen, turning to Dimple, whose fake smile was stretched so wide, it hurt to watch.

"I have no idea what he's talking about," said Dimple, voice nonchalantly strained.

"You don't, huh," deadpanned Reigen. "You really don't."

"Nope!" said Dimple, shrinking as if he wanted to disappear into thin air.

"You-"

But Shimazaki, who had wistfully been reminiscing in silence, decided now was a good time to monologue.

"Yeah . . . I guess I sort of was always meant to be one. An incel, that is. Ever since I was a little kid, I remember showing signs that I was different. The way that I walked, that I slouched, that I naturally cowered and flocked to conspiracy theories while also hating women . . . but I never really knew HOW I was different. I never really belonged to a social group. At least, not an identifiable one. So when Claw offered a hand, I took it, in an attempt to figure out myself. But while I was in Claw, I was blind. We all were. Even then, I always felt like an outsider, but never really knew why. But then Dimple showed me the way. I learned about the normies, and the alphas, and the betas . . . I learned about the Staceys, and the Chads. And finally, I learned about the incels. Finally, a group I could identify with. So many things started making sense. My general greasiness . . . the douchey way I spoke . . . why I had made so many Reddit accounts . . . my natural inclining towards the Youtube comments section . . . and Master Dimple was the one who helped train all these incel traits of mine, to turn me into the ultimate incel. Now, I am free. Now, I am-"

"So basically, you turned him into an even shittier douchebag than he was before," said Reigen, staring at Dimple with a thousands' suns' wrath. "You made him somehow even worse, and you used MY office to do so. Without asking me. Without asking anyone."

"Um-I-uh-I didn't, I mean, I-, uh," stammered Dimple.

"You know my kid-I mean my student, doesn't need to deal with this kind of shit anymore right? Like, he's already gone through so much, and he really doesn't need something like this right now, right?" said Reigen, his tone cold and murderous.

"Shigeo is the enemy," Shimazaki muttered. "He is the Champion of Feminists, and I must defeat him to end all feminism, once and for all. To stop Sans . . . to stop Professor Junkrat . . ."

"Jesus christ, did you set this guy against him? Against my son-I mean, my student?" said Reigen, taking a step forward.

"Uh . . . I . . . see, I . . . technicallyIalsosethimagainstyoubecauseyou'realsoafeminist-"

"YOU ARE SO LUCKY THAT YOU'RE A SPIRIT, DIMPLE," roared Reigen. "YOU ARE SO GODDAMN LUCKY THAT I CAN'T SHOOT YOU WITH THIS GUN."

"Hey guys, what's going on in this thread?" asked Mob, stepping in, with Starbucks in hand.


	3. The Feminists Strike Back

"Mob!" said Reigen frantically, turning his head towards the entrance but not moving his gun from where it was focused on Shimazaki. "Uh, I forgot to tell you, but we're having an off day today! So you can just go along, uh, home now, while I deal with this mess. Yeah. Don't worry too much about it.

"YOU," Shimazaki shouted, suddenly gathering enough strength to get back up on his feet. Reigen moved in front of Mob, still training his gun on Shimazaki.

"Those are some . . . clothes," said Mob, staring at his black corset and black leather jacket on top of it, with his garbage bag-cut pants, hooked up with a belt with fifty chains and crosses hanging off of it, with jorts on top of that. That and some other accessories and shit. I don't really know. I'm just making it worse as we go.

"I'M GONNA DEFEAT YOU. BOSS DIDN'T HAVE ENOUGH INCEL POWER TO DO IT. HE HADN'T STUDIED AND FUELED IT. BUT I? I'VE TRAINED. WHILE YOU WERE ALL OUT THERE BEING NORMIES AND CHADS, I WAS HONING MY INCEL SKILLS. THANKS TO DIMPLE, I'M READY. BRING IT ON."

"Um . . . is he okay?" asked Mob.

"Yeah!" said Reigen, tone getting more and more panicked as Shimazaki started walking towards the two. "Yeah, uh, you probably just want to go home for this one Mob, it's a nice day out today, birds are singing, flowers are blooming, stuff like that, enjoy your day off, I'll deal with this, now if you could just-"

Shimazaki readied his incel crouch, about to pounce rawr XD. Dimple started squirming away.

"I'm just going to, uh . . ." said Mob, snapping his fingers, while sipping from his vanilla bean frappe. 

Dimple's face changed into one of horror. He held up his hands. Bits and pieces of them were starting to fade away, whisking off into a gust of wind that seemed to be coming from nowhere. 

"No . . . I . . ." he said, but he had already faded into non-existence by then. Reigen sighed.

"Well, at least we've gotten rid of one of them. Good riddance."

"M-Master Dimple?" Shimazaki said, tone unbelieving. "You . . ."

"Yeah, uh . . . I think it was about time anyway, that I did that. Ritsu and my friends and everyone at the office didn't think he was um . . . that good of an influence?" said Mob. "Also, he's just sort of . . . yeah."

"N-no . . . " whispered Shimazaki, falling onto his knees. 

"I mean, based on what I've heard, he's sort of turned you into more of a hateful person. That's not cool! Hating women isn't cool!" said Mob.

"You're so right Mob, god you are so smart," said Reigen, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Oh! I-I don't think that makes me smart, really. It's just sort of . . . common sense," said Mob, embarrassed at the praise.

"You're such a good kid, Mob. Hey, do you want me to buy you and Tome ice cream later after all this? Seri's coming too, he just has to go pick up some stuff. It's summer break! You kids need a day off."

"Uh . . . yeah, that'd be ni-"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Shimazaki, lunging at Mob.

"MOB, GET DOWN!" shouted Reigen, tackling him to the ground as Shimazaki went soaring past their heads, out the door, crashed through the wall, and fell out the side of the building.

They both stood up, wincing as they heard him land into a bush, branches snapping as he crashed through. They hurried to the Shimazaki-shaped hole in the wall, and looked down. 

This is what they saw.

██████████▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀██████████  
█████▀▀░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▀▀█████  
███▀░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▀███  
██░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░██  
█░░░░░░▄▄▄▄▄▄░░░░░░░░▄▄▄▄▄▄░░░░░█  
█░░░▄██▀░░░▀██░░░░░░██▀░░░▀██▄░░█  
█░░░██▄░░▀░░▄█░░░░░░█▄░░▀░░▄██░░█  
██░░░▀▀█▄▄▄██░░░██░░░██▄▄▄█▀▀░░██  
███░░░░░░▄▄▀░░░████░░░▀▄▄░░░░░███  
██░░░░░█▄░░░░░░▀▀▀▀░░░░░░░█▄░░░██  
██░░░▀▀█░█▀▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▀██▀▀░░██  
███░░░░░▀█▄░░█░░█░░░█░░█▄▀░░░░███  
████▄░░░░░░▀▀█▄▄█▄▄▄█▄▀▀░░░░▄████  
███████▄▄▄▄░░░░░░░░░░░░▄▄▄███████

"Hey," said Sans, sitting on his bike next to the bush Shimazaki was unconscious in, looking up at the two.

"Uh," said Reigen.

"Did you throw my boyfriend through the wall and out this building?" asked Sans.

"No, he did that himself," said Mob.

"Oh okay then we're cool," said Sans.

The three stood there for some time.

"I'm gonna take him home now," said Sans, getting off his bike, and taking out a wheelbarrow from his back pocket. He attached it to the end, and lugged Shimazaki's body into the cart. Then he got back on the bike.

"Well," said Sans. "See ya."

And he pedaled off into the distance.

Reigen and Mob stayed there for a long time, both not knowing what to do. Finally, Reigen broke the silence.

"So, uh . . . do you want to hit Tome up so we can all go get that ice cream I was talking about . . . ?"

"Oh! Sure," said Mob, taking out his phone to text her.

She responded, saying she'd be at the office in a few minutes. Neither of them moved from where they were. A car or two passed by. 

"This is . . . gonna take some explaining when I go report to the insurance company," said Reigen.

"Yeah," said Mob, not really knowing how insurance worked or what it was.

"Hey," he said, after some more awkward seconds passed.

"What is it, Mob?"

"Was that really fucking Sans Undertale back there?"

**Author's Note:**

> i don' know how a comp uter. works. god bless


End file.
